To Slay Evil
by acc2787
Summary: This is one of the most serious stories I have ever written and I can't explain what happens in a simple summary so the best thing to do would be for you to read the prologue and decide wether or not this is a story you should read! Raited M for a reason!
1. Prologue

**To Fight Evil**

**Prologue: Meeting**

**Warning: Violence, along with blood an gore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

Amber eyes watched as the sky continued to darken over head. An impatient sigh left the man's lips as he continued to watch the street below. _'Another night, another death.'_

That was how he viewed it, this revolution, if only it would end. The black envelope he had read earlier that morning gave him a name and place, as they always did. It was the name of yet another corrupt and unjust politician that had been using the governments money to fund his drug trading. Killing this man would bring and end to many peoples suffering, there was no doubt in the Battousai mind about that however to him it was just another small step to take in order to better his country. He was fighting for a better Japan, a Japan where all people are treated the same and the rich are not exempt from the law. That was why he was here, sitting on a weather abused roof on the outskirts of town waiting for an over stuffed drug dealing politician to show up so he could kill him.

A black carriage rolled noisily down the street, the driver wearing the colors of the Shen-sen-gumi verifying to Kenshin that he was at the right place. Amber eyes watched in boredom as the carriage stopped in front of a well known whore house. The door to the carriage opened as a soldier stepped out followed by a large man dressed in European clothing and smug smile on his over feed face. After the large mane stepped out he was followed by two other soldiers. Not caring if he was seen the red haired amber eyed man jumped down from his perch and landed right in front of the five men.

"Ba…Ba…Battousai." One of the soldiers stuttered as he tried to pull his sword from his sheath.

"Since you know who I am, then you must know why I am here." The Battousai spoke in a cool calm voice. "Prepare to die."

His sword slashed through the arm of one of the soldiers charging him. His adrenaline pulsed as he increased his speed to god like. The Battousai slashed and stabbed his way past the three remaining guards until he reached his target. The fight was over within seconds, leaving the Battousai surrounded by five dead bodies and a slowly growing puddle of blood. He stepped away from the carnage while wiping his blade clean. His head snapped to attention as his senses went into over drive. There was a slowly weakening ki moving closer to him from behind. '_One of the guards must still be alive.'_ Thinking this Battousai turned blade at his side, it was still not clean from the earlier fight. His eyes widened with surprise as he did not see a soldier struggling for life but a woman staggering towards him. She was wearing a white gi and dark colored hakama both of which were stained with blood and dirt. One of her hands was clutching the front of her gi closed while the other held a broken piece of wood, her blue black hair hung loosely around her frame, her feet were bare and as she continued to walk closer to him they became drenched in the blood of his earlier victims.

The Battousai watched wearily as the girl continued her trek toward him just as she was less than a foot away she spoke. "Please…" The girl began as she lifted her head revealing the most beautiful blue eyes the Battousai ever saw. "Please…help…me…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and Battousai watched as her thin frame began to tremble before she fell in a dead faint.

Out of reflex Battousai arms shot out to catch the young woman before she could fall face first into the slowly growing puddle of blood. As he caught her all of her waist length hair fell forward revealing a blood soaked back. His eyes narrowed as he gently lifted the back of her gi to find deep gashes and slash marks covering her small back the small amount of skin left was either black or blue. He breathed deeply before recovering the girls back his fingers sliding to her neck to check her pulse. Finding that she was still alive Kenshin carefully pulled the girl into his arms and carried her limp body to the Ishin Shishi base.

* * *

This is the pologue of the story is the one that has been jumping around in my head while I have been working on Demon Hunt! I have decided to go head and publish the first few chapters! But I am also going to be working on Demon Hunt. I know I am Crazy to do two stories at once but the muses are flowing for both stories so don't be surprised if you find both of my stories with updates soon!

As always Thank you for reading

Abby


	2. Chapter 1 Awake

**To Slay Evil**

**Chapter One: Awake**

**Warning: Nothing much**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Kenshin**

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to a bleary and unfamiliar ceiling. Blinking Kaoru's vision became clearer and as she tried to raise herself to get a better look at her surroundings she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her entire body nearly knocking the breath from her lungs. She laid herself back down in defeat as she continued gasping for breath and trying to compose herself before any of the tears that were accumulating in her eyes started to slide down her cheeks. Now she knew that everything that had happened really did happen, a knot found its way into her chest that had nothing to do with the pain. Closing her eyes Kaoru took a deep shuttering breath before opening her eyes again and craning her sore neck to have a look around.

"I see you're awake." Came the voice of a sweet gentle elderly woman who was walking into the room through the sliding door. "How are you feeling?" The elderly woman asked as she gently ran her hand over Kaoru's body examining accessible injuries. Kaoru held back a groan of pain as one of the elderly woman's hands touched a tender wound on her shoulder.

"Do I have to answer?" Kaoru asked not really wanting to say how she felt because no decent word she knew could describe the pain.

"Just tell me dear." The woman insisted "I need to know what and how bad it hurts so I can give you the proper medical care."

"It hurts like hell." Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth as the older woman helped Kaoru roll on to her stomach in order to look at the wounds on her back.

"I can only imagine how much pain your going through sweetheart." The elderly woman's voice lost it's playful attitude as she examined the gashes that covered the girl's back. "My name is Okumi. If you need anything you only have to ask." Her voice was gentle and full of concern.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru replied through her clenched teeth and fist as she held onto the edge of the mat, the elderly woman behind her applying a healing ointment to her back. "May I ask where I am?" Kaoru gritted out wanting to take her mind of the pain.

"Of course dear, I just can't tell you but after we finish treating your wounds and if you are feeling up to visitors I will talk to the commander. What happens after that will be entirely out of my hands." Okumi smiled apologetically as she rewrapped Kaoru's injured back as carefully as possible. "Don't worry sweetheart whatever the commander decides he will make sure you are taken care of." Okumi helped Kaoru into a comfortable sitting position after pilling pillows against the wall behind her. "So do you feel up to a little visit, now that the pain medication is setting in?"

"Yes, I do, will you please get the commander for me?" Kaoru answered trying her best to be respectful to the sweet old healer. Okumi bowed her head in reply as she got up and slowly walked to the door. "Oh and thank you…Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Was the elderly woman's reply as she closed the door leaving Kaoru to wait for the commander.

* * *

Kenshin sat quietly listening as one of the many generals in the room gave a report on the latest battle. He listened to the number of casualties, the number of injured, and the number of recruits coming in to replace those who have fallen in battle. They had won the battle but it had cost them greatly. Kenshin wondered how many more battles had to be won before the war was over. He also wondered how many more men had to die before the corrupt government fell. Kenshin listened only vaguely interested in how the battle played out, waiting for his turn to report on his missions as well as the part he had played in the battles earlier that week even though he could not see the point in all of this. He had already reported to Commander Katsura which , he felt, should have been the end of it but the rules stated that he give his report to all of the war officers during these weekly meetings. As the general finished Kenshin stood and looked at all the expectant faces of his superior officers and began his report on the completion of his assignments and the roles he played in the battle finally giving the number of injured men from his platoon before sitting down. There was no death number because he never let any of the men fighting with him die.

"I hear there is more to your report than what you have let on. I have heard that you brought back an injured girl from one of your missions, is this true?" One of the older and more respected generals questioned.

"Yes. She was badly injured as to what caused those injuries we do not know." Battousai answered as politely as he could to the older man.

"Do you think that she could be a spy?" The same man spoke questioningly.

"I am afraid, we will not know until she has awakened." The commander answered for his favorite officer before calling the meeting to an end. The officers slowly made their way out of the office leaving Kenshin alone with the commander. "Is there something bothering you, Kenshin?" Katsura asked as he eyed his best and most trusted officer.

"What if I did bring a spy into our home?" The amber eyed man questioned as he traced the scar on his left cheek. "It would not be the first time."

"We won't know until we speak to her, however we will take precautions with this one." Katsura answered with confidence as he walked around his desk trying to stretch his legs. A soft knock came from behind the door before it opened revealing the elderly healer Okumi. The older woman smiled at the two younger men standing in the room. "The girl is awake." She reported. "She has asked to see you, and she is a real sweet heart."

"Did you get any information out of her?" The red haired man questioned as he followed the elderly healer and his commander to the room where the girl was currently being kept.

"A little, her name is Kamiya Kaoru and she is a very respectful young lady. I didn't question her on her injuries and she did not freely give the information." Okumi reported with a more serious tone in her gentle voice. "Her injuries show signs of torture as well as injuries from a fight. Her hands are callused probably from using some sort of weapon. This girl is a fighter, who she was fighting is up to you two to find out." The old healer opened the sliding door leading into the girls room.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes as the door to her room was opened and Okumi walked in followed by a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes after him came a man with the most startling features she had ever seen. As she openly stared at the man the more she felt sense of familiarity come over her. "You were the one who help me…" The amber eyed man red head nodded his head as he leaned back against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Thank you. I don't know what would have…thank you very much."

"Hello, little Kaoru. It has been awhile since I have seen those beautiful eyes of yours." Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the dark haired man before a smile of surprise swept across her face.

"Katsura sama!" Kaoru's voice rose in her excitement and surprise at seeing the man. She tried to lift herself but a jolt of pain flowed through her arms and back causing her to collapse back on to the pillows, moister trying to form tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breath as a pair of warm comfortingly familiar arms gently encircled her. "Katsura sama, I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well, little Kaoru. Now could you please tell me how the daughter of one of my closest friends ended up with such extensive injuries?" The man who had known her since the day she was born pulled away to look into her eyes waiting for her to speak."

"It is a very long story, Katsura sama." It was a weak defense but truthfully Kaoru did not want to talk about the horror she had survived.

"I have ears, and they are here to listen to you. I don't care how long the story is all I care about is you." Katsura spoke with the gentle authority of a father or close uncle and in many ways that was what he was to Kaoru.

The knot in her throat had not gone away and with Katsura using such a soothing voice she lost control. Sobs broke from her lips as tears streamed down her face, Kaoru unconsciously reached for the comforting arms of her adopted uncle who pulled her into a gentle hug.

* * *

Ok that is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it even though it was shorter than most of my chapters! This is really just an opener for the next two chapters which are very serious so if get quisy reading stories with blood and such you should not read the next two chapters.

As always thank you for reading

Abby


	3. Chapter 2 Kaoru's story Part I

**To Slay Evil**

**Chapter Two: Kaoru Story Part I**

**Warning: This is one part a very serious story! I can't stress that enough. This chapter is only the beginning if you can't handle this you can't handle the rest.**

**Disclaim: The usual I don't own Kenshin**

Five Days Ago

Kaoru sat quietly on the train studying the letter she had received from her superiors in Kyoto. Someone was using the war as a distraction and was kidnapping young unattached women. The bodies of the women abducted would be found a week later completely mutilated. Kaoru took a deep shuttering breath at the thought of what those women had to endure. There had been three victims so far all of which had taken a neutral side to the war. It was a smart move, in away, most people in the war had taken a side in order to have some sort of protection. That was why the Oniwabanshu was formed to protect the people who had no protection from the war. Most of the time Kaoru's job consisted of knocking sense into a couple of drunken soldiers who think they can use pedestrians for entertainment. Not to mention that Kaoru was stationed in Tokyo, the fact that the Okishira had sent the letter himself was additional proof of how sever this matter truly was.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked around the train car spotting the other two Oniwabanshu agents, one snoring louder than the train rattled and the other holding on to the bench his back stiff as he muttered about trains taking away your soul. The one asleep was just a boy no older than ten yet he had lost his family and forced to steal money for small time crook in Tokyo, though his dark skin and spiky hair set him apart from the crowd he was very good at not being seen. The scared stiff man was five years older than her, making him twenty two, he was a fist fighter with no use for weapons. They were her partners, little Yahiko and Sano, they were like the brothers she never had. They worked as a team to protect the people in the shopping district of Tokyo. Now they were heading to Kyoto to save the people from a murdering rapist. Yahiko would try and gather as much information as he could by working the town and market places while she and Sano would be apart of the group that were secretly patrolling the town day and night.

* * *

Kaoru stepped out of the train followed by a sleepy Yahiko and a relieved Sano. Looking around Kaoru tried to spot their escort to the Oniwabanshu's base. "Kamiya." It was Hannya the Okashira right hand man. "There has been another murder, I am to take you to were the body has been found."

It was the most horrible sight Kaoru had ever seen. The girls back had been slashed open repeatedly, large black and blue bruises covering her body, the worst of those bruises were on the girls thighs, the nails of her fingers and toes had been ripped off, a long gash split open the girl's chest, and finally her throat was slashed open so that she could bleed out. This girl's last days and death was extremely painful. "They will be looking for a new victim tonight." Aoshi's voice was solemn as he stood by Kaoru explaining the current victims injuries.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Kaoru questioned.

"I believe there are two of them maybe more. It makes sense that there are more than just one. The bodies of the women are not all the same each one is put through different forms of torture. Mostly when it is one man they stick to doing the same things though there are similarities in all of the victims there is to much of a difference in the way they were treated. There is a good possibility that there is more than one, they could also easily capture a new victim by using numbers to their advantage." He continued to explain as he and Kaoru walked away from the girls mutilated body. "But that is enough about that now we are going to talk with the girl's family to get more information about the day she disappeared. Then you will prepare with Sano for patrolling tonight."

* * *

The night had come and Kaoru was patrolling once more but instead of looking for any type of trouble Kaoru was looking for a murders. Sano walked quietly beside her, he had been strangely quiet and pensive since earlier this morning. Not that Kaoru could blame him. It had been very disturbing to see the body of a once beautiful young girl in such a shape. However it only made Kaoru more determined to stop the monsters that were behind these murders.

The darkness caste shadows on the walls of the building along the small street Kaoru and Sano were patrolling. Kaoru closed her eyes in order to use her ki sensing ability. She stiffened as she felt a disturbance in the balance of peaceful sleeping ki's around her. It was strong and dark, darker than anything she felt it was followed by a weaker and more distressed ki. Kaoru's eyes snapped open as she ran in the direction she felt the two ki. Sano was running only a few steps behind her, his eyes scanning around for any sign of an ambush.

Kaoru stopped at the entrance of a dark alley her hand on the hilt of her reverse blade sword. Sano took up his fighting stance by her side. "I can only feel one bad ki around here, do you think there are anymore?" Sano questioned in a low voice not wanting to alert the enemy.

"No only one and he has a hostage." Kaoru answered back. "He should be coming into view any second now." No sooner had the words left her lips then a tall man in black came hurtling down the alley a young woman bound and gagged woman hung over his left shoulder.

"Hey you, put the girl down and you won't get hurt." Sano proclaimed loudly as he cracked his knuckles. The man before them seemed to tower over the both of them, his gray hair hung in a high samurai knot and a sadistic smile was spreading across his scarred face.

"You want her?" The gray haired man lifted his head to reveal red-black eyes. "Then take her." He threw the girls body at Sano, effectively knocking the brawler down, as the taller man pulled out a long and jagged looking sword. A maliciously insane grin was now plastered on his face as his eyes seemed to smolder with glee, he rushed Sano and Kaoru his sword held high. Kaoru met his sword with her own blocking Sano and the girl from the maniac's attack.

"Sano, get the girl out of here." Kaoru ordered as she continued to counter the gray haired man's attacks. Nodding, Sano picked up the now unconscious girl in his arms and carried her off, hopefully to somewhere safe. Kaoru concentrated on the fight not wanting to be caught off guard. The man's attacks were fast and strong, and Kaoru knew that she would not last long. It was then that a massive body threw itself on the gray haired man effectively knocking the monster down. The mass of white black and brown shifted and lifted itself of the other man's body.

"I am not leaving without you, missy." Came the calm and confident voice of Sanosuke Sagara, a smug smirk spread across his face before it was wiped away by a black gloved fist sending her partner sailing into a wall. A maniacal laugh came from the gray haired man as Kaoru ran toward her partners side.

"You two honestly think you can defeat me?" He laughed harder as his eyes glowed with an unknown energy, a blast of ki washed over both Sano and Kaoru.

"What…what has he done to us?" Kaoru asked as she struggle for control of her now paralyzed body.

"I…I can't move." Came Sano's shaky and uncertain voice, though he was having better luck moving than Kaoru was he was still not able to move properly. Sano watched in horror as the gray haired man made his way over to Kaoru his sword still drawn.

"As punishment for taking my new toy away, I believe you should take her place." His eyes glowed evilly as he stepped closer and closer to Kaoru.

"No…not Kaoru…I wont let you." Came Sano's voice as he bellowed his rage, and his body flooded with the strength of hi ki. Kaoru helplessly watched. as she was still paralyzed by the spell, as Sano launched himself at the enemy. Sano's fist was stopped short as the crazed man slashed his blade across Sano's stomach. The brawler's body flew back from the impact of the sword.

"Sano…no…Sano…" Kaoru called out desperately but the fist fighter didn't move from where he lay. Kaoru didn't notice the enemy's movement until the man was standing directly before her. She desperately tried to move but her body would not cooperate. A hard hit to the back of her neck was the last thing she felt as everything went black.

* * *

Yes I know It is not as long as the chapters i usaully write and truthfully I was going to have all of Kaoru's story in one chapter but after writting it I realized it was to much to take in, in just one chapter so I separated it into two chapters. Next chapter will be extra long and very deep! Just this next chapter alone makes it the most serious story I have ever written. So just far warning if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen.

Thankyou so much for your reviews

As always thanks for reading

Abby


	4. Chapter 3 Kaoru's story Part II

**To Slay Evil **

**Chapter Three: Kaoru's Story Part II**

**Warning: Violence, Language, Torture, and hints of blood and gore.**

**I warned you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred in and out as did her hearing but she got the gist of what was going on. There was a group of men, four maybe five, standing in a circle. All of them talking about what they were going to do to her during their turn.

"I get the girl last so it is my turn to kill the girl her and I have something extra special in mind for this one." His maniac laughter filled the clearing and Kaoru gulped in recognition of that laugh, it was the same man who had captured her

"Yeah but you got to wait your turn first. I can't wait cause I get to go first this time. You said she was a fighter which make this all the more fun." The man's voice was gruff and boisterous as her eyes were having trouble focusing she could only imagine the large hulk of a man to go with such a voice. "And I know exactly what I want to do to her…gwahaahaa."

"Oh shut your gaffing and remember to leave some fun for the rest of us." This voice was calm and held no emotion, he was a man who was good a keeping secrets.

"Well I guess the rest of us better get going. Need to keep up appearances and such, have fun Gohei." This voice was almost cheerful and Kaoru could only imagine the smile that went with such a voice. She grimaced at the thought of such a person luring a young woman to her death. She was sure that there was another blurred shape among the group of monsters that have captured her but that person did not speak as the group of men slowly moved away and vanished into the darkness at the edge of her vision that was slowly starting to grow until she was once again surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Kaoru awoke to pain a slashing bruising pain that tore at not only her body but her heart, soul, and mind. It was as if something was trying to pull her apart piece by piece, little by little, and it was succeeding. As the lash that was repeatedly hitting her back came down again Kaoru couldn't stop the earth shattering scream that left her lips. It felt as if a piece of her soul escaped with the sound as a feeling of emptiness over came her. A monstrous laugh followed her scream in a taunting manner.

"Go ahead and let it out no one can her you out here…hahaha." Kaoru clenched her teeth determined to not allow another scream to leave her lips determined not to give her captor the satisfaction as the wipe continued to come down on her unprotected back. Kaoru found that her hands were bound by a rope that was hanging from tree the rest of her body was dangling in midair. Kaoru closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as the wipe continued to come down on her back. Suddenly the lashings stopped and Kaoru opened her eyes for any sign of what was to come next. "I think it is about time we use a different toy. Wouldn't you agree?" Kaoru tensed at the words her captor spoke. Her mind replaying the words over and over. 'What did he mean by different toy?'

A sharp pain slashed through her back as she felt a long blade slice through the skin of her back and for a second time she screamed. Her scream of pain filled the air and the emptiness of defeat filled her just as before, as another part of her dignity was shattered. Loud laughter followed mockingly after her scream left her lips. Tears poured from her eyes as the second slash bit into her back along with a choked sob as she tried to not allow another scream to slip through. She took a deep breath through her nose before holding her breath and closing her eyes in preparation for the next blow. It hit just as hard as the first two slashes but this time she did not let any sign of her pain escape her eyes or lips. She opened her mouth to exhale before pulling air back in for the next blow.

"Don't tell me she passed out already." Came the gruff and disappointed voice of her captor. Kaoru kept her eyes shut and her features calm as she felt more than saw the man examine her. "Huh, I thought this one was suppose to be stronger that the others, guess I was wrong. Oh well better get her ready for my favorite part of the game. Hmhmhm." Kaoru felt a large arm warp around her waist tightly causing her to almost lose her calm façade. She forced her body to remain loose and relax even though pain tore its way up her spine and her skin crawled where his skin touch hers. Kaoru felt the ropes around her wrist loosen and her body fall into his meaty arms. Her hands were finally free but they were numb and tingling from having them above her head for so long. She couldn't move her hands at all.

The monster threw her small and tattered body onto a large boulder and Kaoru forced herself to not cry in pain. The tingling in her arms and hands was slowly starting to fade as she waited for a chance to escape. She opened her eyes minimally as she felt more than was a looming shadow. The behemoth's hands were busy trying to undo the knot in her hakama. One of her legs was in between his which was a perfect way to start her escape. Not wanting to waste much time Kaoru kicked her leg up hard and fast. She was rewarded with a loud bellowing wail as his hands went from the tie at her waist to holding his now injured jewels. She brought her other knee up and around slamming it into his jaw effectively knocking him off of her and the large boulder he had laid Kaoru one. She rolled off the other side wanting to put distance between herself and the large man. Kaoru took a quick glance around for any weapons and she rewarded. Kaoru stumbled a few feet to a pile of chopped wood, on top of that pile was a thick branch, thick enough to be considered firewood thin enough not to be chopped. Grabbing the branch with both hands Kaoru turned to see the behemoth charging her with a sword raised above his head.

Kaoru was able to block and sidestep the first two blows but the third hit home as it slash across her shoulder. Despite the pain Kaoru kept moving in the same fluid motion that had been ingrained into her since she was a child. She noticed in only a very short time that her enemy had either little to no training or was just a very poor swordsman. It seemed all he could do was swing his sword in every other direction and every swing was more predictable that the last. As the fight continued Kaoru felt herself grow weaker and knew that she had to end this fight soon but the fight was ended for her as she ducked to avoid yet another attack the behemoth stabbed his sword into one of the surrounding trees. Before the enemy could pull out his sword Kaoru slammed her abused branch onto the enemy's hand that was still wrapped around the hilt of the stuck sword.

"Ahh…you little bitch!" The monster bellowed as he held his injured hand. Kaoru was sure she had broken at least two if not more of his fingers. She watched as his cry of pain became a cry of war as he charged toward her his good hand held in a tight fist. Kaoru's heart pounded as she readied herself for the final blow, her hand tightened around the base of the branch unconsciously. Dodging the big mans fist Kaoru came up behind him and brought down the branch as hard as she could onto the monsters head. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the behemoth of a man fell, his head crashing into a medium sized rock on the ground, a stream of blood started to flow from where the rock and his head were still joined.

Kaoru's vision became blurry as tears formed in her eyes and made their steady stream down her dirtied face. She dropped to the ground her hand still clenching the nicked and abused branch, her eyes never leaving the fallen monster. She breathed heavily as her heart seemed to pound in her ears. Her eyes were growing heavy but pain from her back and arms made itself known witch was enough to keep her awake and bring even more tears to her tired eyes. Kaoru wondered how she was able to focus on the fight against that monstrosity when at the moment she was having a hard time breathing through the pain now. She couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't real, as if everything had been a dream and that soon she was going to wake up in her warm futon in the middle of her small but cozy room but she knew that it was only wishful thinking and that this was reality.

* * *

The wind picked up causing a chill to run down Kaoru's spine, she brought her arms around herself and realized that her gi was missing. She got up slowly as waves of pain swept through her small body. Looking over the clearing Kaoru spotted something white at the base of a tree were a long rope hung from one of its bows. She staggered slowly towards the tree her body becoming use to the pain that came with every step she took.

When she finally made it the base of the tree she realized that this was were she had been hanging before her captor took her down. Dark red stains covered the ground beneath the rope and the base of the tree, a leather wipe hung from one of the trees lower branches. A shiver ran down Kaoru's spine as she found other tools meant for torture laying on a rock near the tree. Glancing away from the assortment of tools Kaoru continued to search for the speck of white she had seen earlier. There in the grass beneath the rope was her gi, she picked it up the sash that tied it together had been torn apart along with her breast binds but other than that she could still wear it. She put her arms through the sleeves of her gi, her entire body protesting as pain exploded through her back and shoulders, but she had to endure it because she knew that she couldn't stay here for long. The others would come back and when they did Kaoru had no intension of being here. She looked around the clearing for some sort of path but there was none, clenching her teeth Kaoru walked wearily into the woods and away from the horrible place.

* * *

"I don't know how but somehow… I made it back to Kyoto. After awhile everything became a blur, I didn't feel like I was even there at all. It was as if my mind and soul was no longer attached to my body. I didn't feel the pain anymore, I didn't feel anything." Kaoru whispered voice seemed to ring through out the room as she finished her story. She was breathing heavy as if telling the story was as hard as going through everything all over again.

"Kaoru," Katsura called gently still sitting by the girls side. The girl jerked her head at the sound of her name as if she had been in some kind of trance. "You could repeat the names you heard in the story again?"

"Gohei and Jin-e." Kaoru answered without question her eyes falling down to her lap.

"Did you hear any other names or see any features on the others that might have stood out?" Katsura questioned his voice still quiet and gentle so as not to frighten the girl.

"No, my vision was very hazy I could only make out their voices." Kaoru answered her voice only minimally above the whisper it had been. Kenshin watched as tears fell down her cheeks. "I wish I could have seen them, I wish I could have known who they were and just point them out in a crowd but I can't."

"It is alright, don't beat yourself up over this, you have been through enough." Okumi's voice was sweet and soothing as she came up and embraced the girl from behind. Okumi looked over at the two other occupants in the room beside her and the girl. "You don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Yes of course, but Kaoru I have one more question for you." Katsura stated as her ignored the elderly woman's glare.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked tiredly as she leaned into the older woman's embrace.

"Why did you join the Oniwabanshu? Why not join the Ishin ish-ish like your father had?" Katsura asked gently not giving away any of the emotions he felt though Kenshin knew the man was more than curious and possibly a little hurt.

"Father made me promise not to join the war he didn't want me to feel the guilt of having my hands stained with blood, but that did not stop the fact that I wanted to help the people who were suffering because of the war. I wanted to do something more than wait for the war to end but I also had to keep my promise to father. Joining the Oniwabanshu seemed like the best way to keep that promise and still help those who were suffering." Kaoru leaned back into the pillows behind her. "That was until I was captured." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I was too weak to truly make a difference and because of that I have broken my promise to my father. I have taken a life, I have blood on my hands and though I killed that man I don't feel bad about it…not really…not at all." Kaoru looked up at the three other people with in the room. "Does that make me a monster?"

"No, you are not a monster, Kaoru." It was the first time the red haired man spoke as he stepped away from the wall. "The men who did this to you are the monsters. You are just a young woman who was forced to fight for your life. The outcome could have been much worse. Instead of me finding you in that alley your friends could have found your brutalized body somewhere near the river." He took a deep breath as he looked into Kaoru's exhausted blue eyes. "Compared to the other victims you are very lucky."

"I know." Kaoru whispered back before closing her tired eyes. "Thank you…again." Was her mumbled last words as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I have to go attend to my other patients." Okumi announced as she made her way to the door. "If you gentlemen will excuse me."

"Yes, I have some things to attend to as well. Himura why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Kaoru. I am going to try and contact the Oniwabanshu." Katsura explained as he walked out of the door.

Kenshin nodded his head as he lowered himself against the wall with his sword leaning against his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel for the girl that was now laying peacefully on the other side of the room. She was so different compared to Tomoe, Tomoe had been a snake disguised as a lamb. This girl was a lamb trying to be a tiger. She was strong in spirit her ki radiated her strength but she was no were near as strong as some of the men Kenshin had faced. She was beautiful but it was not her outer features that made her so but her kindness, her truthfulness, and her will to help others. There was a time when he would have thought the same of Tomoe but Tomoe had proven him otherwise. '_Would it be the same with Kaoru?'_ Something inside Kenshin told him that he could trust this girl but he would not take that chance not after what had happened with Tomoe.

* * *

Ok That is that! I decided to work a little more on To Slay evil than Demon hunt since demon hunt is almost finished. I will try to drag it out but honestly I probably have only three to four chapters left. As for this story I have plenty to do. I know this chapter had alot going on and I would like you to tell me if it was confusing. I tried to make the story as clear as possible but sometime when the words flow it doesn't always make sense.

As always thank you for reading

Please tell me what you think so far

Abby


	5. Chapter 4 Friends and Foes

**To Slay Evil**

**Chapter Four: Friends and Foes**

**Warnings: Not very much some bad language**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own Kenshin…so sad!**

Kaoru cried out as another burst of pain spread through her limbs in the back of her mind she could still see her tormentors face. Her heart raced as she struggled but no matter how hard she fought she could not get away from the man who's laugh seemed to echo in her ears. She called out for help only to here the echoing laugh grow louder, every move she made only caused her more pain. A sickly sadistic smile along with brightly burning insane eyes appeared before her then vanished into the darkness. It was then that Kaoru saw a red haired man with beautiful golden eyes running towards her, his sword was drawn and his mouth moving but for some reason she could not hear him.

"Wake up, Kaoru!" Kaoru's eyes snapped open to see the exact same man leaning over her prone and injured body. "Are you alright? You sounded as if you were having a nightmare." The golden eyed man asked as he examined her face. It took Kaoru a moment but the meaning of his words finally made since as she worked to calm herself down.

"Yes, I am fine. Your right I was having a nightmare." Kaoru confirmed.

"Are you in pain?" His eyes were searching hers and Kaoru found it very hard to look away.

"Yes." She answered quietly and watched the color of the man's eyes change to a softer amber.

"I will go tell Okumi." And with that he left leaving Kaoru to ponder over her dream as well as the actions of the red haired man known as Battousai.

* * *

Kenshin sat quietly outside of the room staring unseeingly at the stars, his mind on both the past and present. It had been three days and still he had not received a mission since the night Kaoru had literally fallen into his arms. He was grateful for the reprieve even though he was not able to get very much rest. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing Kaoru in the broken and bloodied state he had first seen her. That thought alone kept him up at night, knowing that the monsters who had hurt her were still out there, possibly hurting another innocent woman. Thankfully Katsura was able to get in touch with the Oniwabanshu who had been relieved to know that Kaoru was safe. Okumi along with the Oniwabanshu's doctor Genzi had both decided that moving Kaoru in her current condition might cause her further injuries and so she remained at the inn. As of late the Ishin Ish-Ish had been working with the Oniwabanshu to track down the beast that would dare do such things. The efforts made by the two groups were not wasted, as they were able to find the clearing that Kaoru spoke of and hopefully with a little more effort they would be able to stop the animals responsible for not only Kaoru's current condition but for the torture, rape, and murder of several young women.

Thinking of these events reminded him of another woman who had entered his life in a similar fashion. Tomoe had been running from a group of Shen-sen-gumi soldiers her shoulder bleeding from a shallow wound. He had not been thinking when he saved her it was just something that seemed right to him. He had known something was off about that night how the group of men had easily given up and how her eyes had been guarded instead of full of fear or relief. Kenshin turned as the door opened and Okumi stepped out onto the porch he bowed his head in greeting still contemplating the past and present.

"Doctor Genzi's medicine is extremely effective, the wounds are healing rather quickly and many of her smaller wounds have already closed over. There is a good chance that most of her wounds will not even leave a scar." The elderly woman smiled as she looked up into Kenshin's face. "You know Kaoru is not Tomoe." The old healer looked directly into the young man's eyes. "I never trusted that girl for my old ears have learned to listen for lies and almost every word that woman said was a lie. I had even gone so far as to warn you of her, do you remember?" The young man could only nod his head as he remembered the day Okumi had warned him of Tomoe and how he had dismissed it as the rambling of a senile old woman. "Now will you listen to an old woman when she tells you that Kaoru is not Tomoe and you do not need to be suspicious every time woman crosses your path."

"Thank you, Okumi, I will keep that in mind." Kenshin quietly passed by the elderly woman to look into the room were Kaoru slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling evenly with every breath. "I will call you if she needs anything." Kenshin didn't see but heard the old healer walk away before he allowed his feet to move of their own accord to the sleeping girls side. Kenshin examined the young girl in her sleep her long black hair was tied in a loss braid that laid across her shoulder, her bottom lip was slightly separated from her top so that she could breath their rosy color was replicated by the pink blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful but that didn't mean he was going to let the same thing happen again even if Kaoru was not Tomoe she could still be used against him. But that did not mean he was going to allow anything to happen to her while she was in his care.

* * *

Kaoru awoke to a dull throbbing pain that had forced her to open tired eyes and see the white ceiling she had been waking to for the past four days. A bored and exasperated sigh escape her lips as she lifted her soar body up to lay back on the propped up pillows. Looking over to the side Kaoru found her savior and guard eyeing her as he sat in the corner of the room, she smiled in greeting as he nodded in reply before standing and walking to her side.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" Kaoru asked trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably and Kenshin did not miss the off sound of her voice.

"I slept fine. How did you sleep?" The Battousai questioned while looking into the girls dark blue eyes.

"I slept fine after I got more medicine to put me back to sleep." Kaoru's sarcastic remark brought a small smile to the Battousai's lips but the smile didn't last long enough for her to see it. She sighed once again before returning to face Battousai's curious gaze. "I don't mean to be a bother but can you ask Okumi if I might be able to try to move around a bit. I just can't stand being in here all day long again." A frustrated half sigh half growl escaped her lips as she fell back onto the pillows behind her. "So if you could speak to Okumi about letting me get up and move around a bit I would really appreciate it." Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw a small smile grace the Battousai's lips and to her utter astonishment it grew to a full blown smile as he stared back at her.

"Is there something wrong Miss. Kaoru?" Kenshin knew he was teasing her but her couldn't help it, the look on her face was priceless.

"Nnn..no, nothing is wrong." She answered with a shaky smile of her own as she felt a blush heat her face.

"Okay I will go talk to Okumi then." And with that he left.

* * *

Jin-e glared at the now dead and unmoving body that was once Gohei. His eyes glowed with a blood lust that was no were near satisfied. "The stupid shit let the girl get away and now our clearing has been discovered." He kicked the dead body once more even though it did not give the satisfying sound he was looking for.

"Calm yourself Jin-e, we will find the girl and she will suffer like no other for what she has done." Came the calm voice of the man sitting beside him. "And you will have your turn at revenge first."

* * *

Hi everyone and yes this chapter is over and I know it is short but next chapter is going to be a lot longer and it is filled with a lot of action! And a little romance hehehe.

I know most of you have been waiting for me to update for a long time and I know you were not expecting a short chapter and I am sorry for that but now that I no long have to worry about taking any tests I promise that I will continue to write this story on a daily bases but won't be updated until the chapters are completed.


	6. Chapter 5 An Attempt

**To Slay Evil**

**Chapter Five: An Attempt **

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Blood. Physical abuse (Again this is An M fic for a reason)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin**

Kaoru awoke as the sun began to rise, the white ceiling loomed of her head and she glared at it hating having to look at it every single day and night. Thankfully she knew she would not have to look at it for much long, two more day's that was all she needed and she would be able to a walk again. She look around the room noticing Battousai had returned from his mission the night before and at the two figures curled up along the wall both of them snoring loudly in their sleep. Shaking her head in amusement at her two over protective partners her eyes returned to the red headed figure in the corner his head bowed low his sword resting against his shoulder. She was glad to have his company but she was also happy to see different members of the Oniwabanshu coming to 'guard' her while he was gone not.

Last night Sano and Yahiko had been chosen to look after her and the three of them had been ecstatic to see each other again. Yahiko and Sano had filled her in on everything the Oniwabanshu had been doing before she felt herself fall asleep under the watchful eyes of her team mates. She was grateful for the change of pace but she was also upset that she would no long be given any private time. After what had happened earlier that week she was no long aloud to be alone at all, even when she got up to pee someone was right beside her, well besides Okumi. The only time she had to herself was the few precious minutes before everyone else woke up. She couldn't help but remember that day it had been scorched into her memory forever just as some of the marks on her back would never go away.

_**Flashback**_

Kaoru awoke once again to the same boring white ceiling that had become her worst enemy since her stay at the Ishin Ish-Ish headquarters. She glared at it for the zillionth time as she raised herself up into a sitting position. Her glare was redirected the moment a soft chuckle reached her ears from the corner of the room. The man in the corner smirked at the blue eyed girl who only got more irritated by his actions. Kaoru felt her face heat in anger as she glared at him further. "What are you laughing at?" She growled as she eyed the amber eyed man.

"You." He replied with a half smirk that only made his appearance more appealing which annoyed Kaoru all the more. She huffed and turned away with her nose in the air. "Are you hungry, little one?" She looked back at him still glaring but with much less malice.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you could ask Okumi if I could start walking early, I can't stand being confined in this room any longer." Kaoru asked completely dropping her glare and lifting her bright blue eyes in a silent plea.

"I am afraid that you will get the same answer as the last time, Kaoru." His deep voice was in a soft comforting whisper. "However I will see what I can do." The Battousai's face melted into an unreadable mask as he made his way to exit the room his eye's becoming as hard a steel. Kaoru shivered as she felt the power of his ki drift by making the room feel colder and hotter all at the same time.

* * *

Kaoru sat quietly waiting for her guard and rescuer to return with breakfast. Truthfully she didn't understand why he wasted his time guarding her after all he was the Battousai shouldn't he be out fight against the Shin-sen-gumi. The door slid open quietly before it closed again startling Kaoru as she did not feel the Battousai's ki return looking up she found that it was not the Battousai.

"Hello, baby bird, what are you doing here all alone?" An ironically sadistic smile plastered the man's dark face as his eye's hungrily swept over Kaoru's injured form. Kaoru knew exactly what this man wanted by the gleam in his eyes and lick of his lips she felt herself panic knowing that she would not be able to hold him off in her condition. His skin was dark and his face seemed eerily familiar as was his large build but she couldn't place it.

"I am not alone my friend, the Battousai, just left for a few minutes. He will be back soon." She answered with as much confidence as she could muster. "You better leave before he gets back, he would be very mad if he found out you were here."

"He won't be back in time to save you, baby bird I promise you that. And by the time he does get back you and I will be long gone." Kaoru felt a shiver of fear take over her body as she finally recognized the voice of the man in front of her.

"You are one of them!" She nearly screamed in her panic as he leapt at her placing his hand on her mouth and pulled her to him.

"Yes, I am and you, my baby bird, are in need of some extensive punishment." His lips skimmed across the skin of her neck as he whispered his words. She shivered from disgust as the man licked her now bare shoulder.

Kaoru felt tears slide down her cheek knowing that she would be forced back to the hell she had recently escaped. She twisted and struggled to get out of the strong hold he had her in, ignoring the pain that shot through her body every time she moved, but no matter how she tried his grip remained firm. He smiled against the skin of her neck before he opened his mouth wide and bit into her soft skin causing blood to drip from the wound and onto the her white yakata. She screamed into his hand as the pain from her new wound registered within her mind. In desperate attempt to escape Kaoru raised her foot and violently slammed it down as hard as she could onto his own foot. To her relief the arms holding her let go and she her body feel to the ground as he yelled calling her a bitch in the process.

Kaoru raised herself up and screamed for help as she tried to stand and run from her attacker. But she was no were near fast enough as arms once again grabbed hold of her, her screams muffled by the hand he slapped on her face. She bit down hard on the fingers that covered her mouth and was satisfied when he pulled his hand away as he let out a cry of pain. She screamed again praying that Battousai had heard, no soon had her scream left her lips that the door to the room slammed opened revealing Battousai his ki filling the room with the heat of his anger. Kaoru stopped struggling stunned for a second by the intensity of Battousai's ki before she continued to try and struggle her way out of the enemy's grasp. She once again brought her foot down hard on her capture's and she was rewarded with a pained yelp but his hold did not loosen this time. Instead he pulled out a knife and place the blade so close to her throat that she felt a small amount of blood slide down her skin.

Kaoru stilled as the metal pressed against her skin and she look to the red headed man in front of her silently pleading for help as tears began to slip down her cheek. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go back to that hell, she wouldn't be able to survive. If they took her she wouldn't be able to escape, not this time. The tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she remembered the pain she endured and the fate that awaited her once she back in their clutches. She felt revolt course through her body as her captor licked the bloodied bite mark he had left on her neck.

"She taste delicious." The disgusting man announced as he looked to the Battousai. "Have you tasted her yet Battousai?" Kaoru could hear the smirk in his voice. The Battousai stepped closer into the room until the knife at Kaoru's throat pressed tighter against her skin causing a river of blood to spill from the new wound. "Back up, Battousai or the girl will girl's blood will be on your hands." Battousai stopped but he did not take a step back, his eyes glowed with pure malice.

Kaoru looked into Battousai's eyes but his eye's were focused on the pair of eyes behind her the once that belonged to her captor. She took deep even breaths to calm herself as she tried to think of her own way out of his grasp. She was exhausted physically and mentally throbbing pain came from all over her soar and tired body but it was all to much for her, she just wanted it to end. Kaoru tried to think of something, anything that she could do to escape herself. She felt the pressure of the knife lessen, the blade was no longer cutting into her flesh and was actually moved to a high place along her throat. She felt the chin of her captor rest on the back of her head as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She heard her captor speak once again to the Battousai but she didn't process them as an idea flooded her mind. Realizing this was her chance she forcefully jerked her head back connecting her skull with her captor's jaw just before driving her foot down on his once again. Her captor cursed loudly as he let go of her. She fell out of her captors arms and into her saviors, Ishin Shishi soldiers flooded the room surrounding the man who had attempted to take her.

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her eyes close and exhaustion claim her soar and tired body.

**End Flashback**

Kaoru sat quietly not wanting to disturb her sleeping guards, that day had been more terrifying than the day she had fought against Gohei and escaped a fate that was worse than death. A callused hand gently took hold of her wrist, stopping her from rubbing against the bandage around her neck, her head snapping up to the owner.

Battousai stood beside her as small smile on his face he gestured to her hand. "You should not do that it will aggravate the wound." Kaoru nodded and relaxed her arm allowing Battousai to guided back down to her side. His eyes seem to burn into her very soul as he pushed her bangs out of her face before his hand slid down to cup her cheek. Kaoru felt herself blush at the gentle contact and bit her bottom lip nervously as she leaned into the touch. Never in her life had any man looked at her the way he was now and it both frightened and excited her. A loud crash made Kaoru jump out of his hand and look around to see Yahiko picking up a painting that had fallen off of the wall. She looked back at Battousai only to see him smirk in amusement at her causing her blush to darken and forcing her to turn away in embarrassment.

* * *

Hey long time no write on this story! So how do you like this chapter! A little action here, a little fluff there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As always thanks for Reading and Reviewing

Abby

Ps More reviews please


End file.
